


Sorry I Missed Your Call

by MotherofVampires



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Sweet, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofVampires/pseuds/MotherofVampires
Summary: AU small one shot that came from a dream I had. Basically my OC gets mad at Fenris and misunderstandings ensue when she refuses to confront him. My best friend drew the picture based on the dream
Relationships: Fenris/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sorry I Missed Your Call

"Fantastic time seeing my Fenfen!" Ana rolled her eyes as she read the caption on her phone. The words held a bitter taste as they slid from her tongue, the picture displayed on her screen shoving her heart into her stomach. "So good running into you. Miss you tons and we should do it more often."

Ana's searing gaze studied the picture: Marian's black hair pulled into a ponytail, her arms thrown around  _ his  _ neck. White bangs in his emerald eyes, Fenris looked away from the camera, but his smile was plain to see. His arm draped around her shoulder, the pair could not have been closer.

Anger burned in Ana's chest, her nose wrinkled in disgust as she pushed the power button on the side of her phone; so much time wasted waiting on a lie. Marian had always made the hair on the back of her neck stand straight, her gut warning to be wary of the friendship; looks like her instincts were right. 

"Going to move the last of your things, huh?" Ana's eyes burned as she stared out of the window in her bedroom, Fenris's parting words playing in her mind. "Nothing to worry about." Jaw clenched, Ana swallowed the lump in her throat. "I knew this would happen."

Two short knocks interrupted her internal monologue, followed by a voice. "Ana? You okay in there?"

"I'm fine, Vel." Annoyance laced her lie. 

"You don't sound fine. Did you hear from Fenris?" 

Vel had always put others first; a caretaker by nature who wore her heart on her sleeve. Although they had been roommates for two years, no one knew her first name. They usually just called her Lavellan, or Vel for short; the kind of person who could gain followers by smiling and offering a compliment. Ana hated her sixth sense for when something was amiss; sometimes she hated living with an empath.

"No, haven't heard from him and I'm not expecting to." Ana huffed, decisively moving from her bed to the door, jacket and keys in hand. "I'm going to Dayora's for a bit." 

Ana left no time for a response, moving through the apartment and slamming the door behind her. Talking about her feelings fell to the bottom of the list of things she wanted to do; Fenris had made his choice and he didn't have the decency to be honest about it. Everything inside wanted to scream and run, hide away from the world while she mended her broken heart. Sure, she could call him, but aside from the sparse "checking in" texts, they hadn't spoken since he left. Is that why Marian had sent so many friend requests? Did she want to brag that she won?

With a scoff, Ana cranked the stereo in her car, tears slipping out in the safety of the driver's seat. Who needs love? Or men? At least with Dayora she could sulk in peace; one of the many reasons they had been best friends for longer than either of them could remember.

Black hair whipping through the air, Ana's golden eyes focused on the road; Dayora didn't live far, but if you missed the turn at the second boulder, you'd miss the next turn at the broken picket fence and have to loop back by The Hanged Man Bar & Grill, and there was no time for that annoying of a detour.

Gravel crunching beneath the tires, a small wave of relief washed over Ana when she pulled into the drive-way. Two mabari pups, eager to greet her, wiggled behind the gate of the railing wapping around the wooden porch, their yapping bringing their owner to the door.

"Ana?" Dayora called, her head tilted as she stepped outside. "What are you doing here? Everything okay?"

That question again. Ana's shoulders tensed as she slammed the car door shut. "Not really, but I didn't need Vel all over me trying to talk about my feelings." Eyes rolling, she glanced at the rolling hillside behind the house, acres upon acres of forest. 

Dayora sighed, stepping over the gate, much to the pups' disapproval. "I saw the picture too. Did you think maybe she knew you'd see it and was trying to make you jealous?"

Ana scoffed. "Well it fucking worked, didn't it? I really believed he loved me, you know? Then I see that and-" she shook her head. "He can suck it. I don't care anymore."

"Have you tried calling him? You're getting worked up over a picture, Ana, I would be shocked if he ghosted you for her." Dayora sighed. "He had plenty of opportunity to be with Marian, if he wanted to be, he would have. Ana, he moved down here to be with you, why would Fenris do that if he was just going to leave you for his stalker?"

A chuckle slipped from Ana at the last word. Marian had always made it obvious she wants to be more than friends, and Fenris always promised he never saw her in that light; but they looked pretty cozy in that picture and that caused her heart enough pain. What if she called and he said it was over? What if he confirmed her worst fears? What if she poured her heart into another relationship that was always destined to crash and burn?

"Call him, Ana."

"I'm not calling him, Dayora. He's got my number, if he wants to talk, he can call me." Reaching for the pups, Ana climbed over the baby gate and sat in a chair at the far end of the porch. At least these two boys would never break her heart. 

Hands held up in defeat, Dayora sighed. "All right, you win. I guess just be mad forever at the guy who gave up literally his entire life to come be with you. Feel free to stay and sulk as long as you want."

Admittedly, scrolling through their pictures on her camera roll may not have been the best idea, but maybe there was some truth in Dayora's words? Was she overreacting? Over and over, her mind played different scenarios and angles in an attempt to make sense of what she knew and piece it together with what she didn't. What did Marian have that she didn't? Had it all been a ruse? Had she been so lovestruck staring into his emerald eyes that she couldn't see the warning signs? Was she too broken to love? 

Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed the old blue and white pickup roll into the driveway; only when the pups began barking did her attention shift from her phone to the white haired, tattooed figure bounding up the steps and over the gate. Mind challenging what her eyes saw, not a single word uttered from her mouth as soft lips pressed into hers, the kiss gentle and reassuring, yet carrying the commanding desire she had come to know and expect.

"Fenris?" She blinked rapidly, brow furrowed in confusion as she looked at the man crouched before her. "What are you- I don't get it-"

"Dayora called me." He smirked, rubbing his hand over the small patch of hair on his chin. "When I heard how upset you were, I came right away; I couldn't risk losing you over some stupid misunderstanding." 

Ana's eyes fell to the tribal wolf tattooed on the back of his hand as he reached for her own. "I thought-"

"I know what you thought." He grinned, his deep voice soothing the anxiety rolling in the pit of her stomach. "I told Marian to take the picture down; it's from several years ago, before you and I ever met. Ana, one reason I went to see her was to end whatever she thought we had. I've told her more times than I can count that we were only ever going to be friends and if that wasn't enough then we had no business together. She knew what you would think and I guess that was her last jab at us." He pulled her hands against his chest, the small totem Ana had given him for his birthday hanging around his neck. "I love you, and only you. And whatever friendship I had with Marian is over."

Embarrassment rolled in relief slipped out in a chuckle as a tear slipped from Ana's cheek. "Then why did it seem like you didn't want to talk to me for the past three weeks? I mean you barely texted, never answered your phone, what was I supposed to think?"

With a smirk, Fenris sighed, tilting his head as he reached for his back pocket. "You know how terrible I am with secrets and surprises. The truth is, I went back to track this down." In his hand rested a small black velvet box.

Ana straightened, her cheeks flushed as heat filled her ears. "Fenris what- is that- what are you-?"

"It's not how I planned it, but I guess any time can be the right time." Grinning, he pulled the lid up to reveal a silver ring, several diamonds placed in the center to form a simple heart. "It took me two and a half weeks because perfection takes time. I couldn't buy you a random ring that hundreds of other women have because you're nothing like any woman I have ever met. Ana, you are unique and beautiful, and although you act tough, you wear your heart on your sleeve and I love that about you." Straightening, his hopeful gaze held her shimmering golden eyes. "I can't bear the thought of living without you, Ana. Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God." Ana gasped, tears falling freely as her hands cupped over her nose and mouth. "Are you serious? You had someone make the ring I drew when I was sixteen?" The tender smile on his lips ushered a calm which crashed over her like a wave. Suddenly the doubt, anger, fear, and hurt retreated from whence they came and confidence swelled in her chest. "Yes, of course I'll marry you, Fenris. I love you, I'm so sorry for how I acted, I was stupid."

Slipping the band on her finger, he pulled her in for another passionately longing kiss. "Always and forever, remember? I am yours."


End file.
